


Home

by caesurax



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesurax/pseuds/caesurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being newly engaged, Kurt and Blaine decide to christen their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Anderhussy, although I unfortunately can't put her name at the top as she doesn't have an AO3 account...

Kurt slammed the door behind him, as he pressed Blaine up against the wall. He captured the other boy’s mouth and began to coax his mouth open. Blaine’s only response was to moan loudly into the kiss.

Blaine wove his hand into Kurt’s hair, moving his lips against Kurt’s. Kurt’s pace slowed down slightly and he became less aggressive, his tongue delving into Blaine’s mouth.

"Nngh, Kurt." Blaine sighed, his words muffled by his fiancee’s mouth. Kurt hummed against his lips in reply, his hands tracing down Blaine’s body to grab his hips, pulling their pelvises flush together. Blaine let out a abrupt moan at the sudden act, disconnecting their lips as he threw his head back, tightening the hand that was in Kurt’s hair. Kurt’s lips parted in silent pleasure as he took in the sight of Blaine’s long, dark eyelashes fanned over his cheek as his eyes were squeezed shut. He’d always had a thing for Blaine’s eyelashes. He bent his head down, his mouth immediately going to the flesh of Blaine’s bared neck. He sucked on the skin on the side of Blaine’s neck, his tongue flicking at Blaine’s bobbing adam apple. He began to slowly rock his hips against Blaine’s, his grip on Blaine’s hips becoming tighter. Kurt heard Blaine release a shuddering gasp, murmuring curses under his breath and let out a low groan.

Kurt nosed up the length of Blaine’s neck until his lips were next to Blaine’s ear.

“This would be a thousand times better if you took off those jeans.” He whispered, his breath fanning over Blaine’s ear, making him shiver. Kurt licked the shell of Blaine’s earlobe slowly, his hands impatiently tugging up Blaine’s sweater, exposing him to the cool air of the room.

"Fuck," Blaine whined as he lowered his arms to unbutton his jeans. "Bedroom. Now."

Kurt smirked, before picking Blaine up and carrying him towards their room. As soon as Kurt set Blaine down, the other boy was gripping the lapels of his blazer and dragging him closer.

"Off," He whimpered, trying his best to rid Kurt of his clothing. Kurt straddled Blaine and shrugged off his blazer. He teasingly rid himself of his button up and undershirt, before kissing Blaine once again.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, sneaking his tongue into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt’s hands reached between them to finish unzipping Blaine’s jeans. Kurt got off of Blaine to help pull his jeans off.

"Oh," Kurt murmured to himself, looking at Blaine through his underwear.

"Please, please, touch me," Blaine whined again, bucking his hips up. Kurt reached a hand out to gently rub him, eliciting a moan from Blaine. He leaned down and mouthed at the head of Blaine’s cock through his underwear.

"Can you get the lube and condoms?" Kurt asked, lifting himself up. While Blaine was shuffling around haphazardly looking for the items, Kurt took his own pants and underwear off.

Blaine victoriously held out the lube to Kurt, his eyes dark with lust. Kurt set the bottle next to his knee, as he watched Blaine open the new box of condoms, and pulling one out. Blaine crawled on the bed towards Kurt with the new condom wrapper in hand he looked up at the taller boy and ripped the condom open with his teeth. He pulled the rubber out and held it one hand, while the other steadily stroked Kurt to full hardness. Blaine moaned at the sight of Kurt’s red throbbing cock. He carefully put the condom on Kurt’s cock, before kissing Kurt once again. He broke away, and let himself fall onto his back on the mattress. 

"Take your underwear off for me, babe," Kurt told him in a low voice. Blaine complied almost immediately, sliding his underwear off and flinging them across the room.

Kurt nudged Blaine’s thighs apart with his knee as he opened the cap of the lube, the quiet noise echoing in the room. He squeezed some into his hand, closing the cap and tossing the lube somewhere near the end of the bed. He warmed it up between his fingers, the fingertips of his other hand brushing slowly over the inner parts of Blaine’s thighs, making him shiver. He brushed his fingers over Blaine’s perineum before circling his entrance, teasing him with the pad of his thumb. He was kneeling between Blaine’s legs as he did this, watching with fascination as Blaine couldn’t control the way his face twisted with pleasure. He leaned over Blaine, moving his head down so he could kiss Blaine who met him halfway. As he pressed one finger into Blaine, his lips swallowed the gasp that Blaine made, always surprised by the sensation. Kurt broke the kiss, pulling back so he could watch the way Blaine’s hips strained upwards when he curled his finger inside of him.

“God… Kurt.” Blaine moaned, his hands twitching against the bedsheets as he resisted the urge to wrap them around his cock just to find some relief. Kurt added another finger, thrusting them in and out of Blaine in an attempt to find that one spot that would make Blaine completely and utterly helpless. Kurt added another finger, rubbing against the place he knew would drive Blaine mad. Blaine choked out a groan and Kurt couldn’t help but stare as he watched the precome trail down the curve of Blaine’s cock. He sucked in a breath, wrapping a hand around the base of his own cock just to stop himself coming from the mere sight of Blaine spread out underneath him, reduced to a wanton, desperate mess.

“Just fuck me already.” Was all Blaine could get out as Kurt withdrew his fingers, bringing his legs up so he could wrap them around Kurt’s waist.

Kurt slowly pressed his hips in between Blaine. When they were flush, he started rubbing his cock across the twitching hole in between Blaine’s toned thighs.

"Fuck, Kurt… Stop teasing me," Blaine moaned, looking up at Kurt from underneath his eyebrows. Kurt bit back a groan as Blaine began thrusting his hips into Kurt’s cock.

Kurt traced Blaine’s jaw with a finger. “You’re so needy, Blaine. What do you want?”

"Want you," Blaine gasped out.

"You need to be more specific or you’re not getting anything," Kurt teased, as he flicked a finger over one of Blaine’s hardening nipples.

"I want… I want your cock in my ass, now," Blaine groaned, grinding his hips down.

Kurt grabbed the base of his cock and guided it to rest gently against Blaine’s aching hole. “Are you ready?” he asked lovingly. This was the one part of their sex that always stayed the same. Kurt would always make sure that Blaine was ready for him.

"Yes, I’m ready. Please, Kurt, I need you," Blaine whimpered.

That was all the okay Kurt needed before he began to slowly push in through the tight ring of muscle. Kurt let out a low moan, at the tight and wet heat encompassing his dick. 

"Fuck, you’re so tight, Blaine," Kurt groaned, as he bottomed out against Blaine. He made minimal thrusts into Blaine, until the younger boy’s groans of pain turned into pleasure. 

When Kurt wouldn’t move any more than he already was, Blaine began to roll his hips to try and get Kurt deeper. After a few seconds, Kurt pulled out almost completely before slamming in. Blaine moaned at the feeling of Kurt thrusting in and out.

"Please, faster," Blaine whined, reaching down to stroke his leaking cock. Kurt’s eyes narrowed. He swatted Blaine’s hand away.

"No, you’re going to come from my cock alone, okay?" The only response were the little grunts and moans that streamed from Blaine’s mouth. Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine’s mouth, before connecting their lips. He gently massaged his lower lip, waiting for Blaine to open his mouth. When Kurt hit a particularly pleasurable spot, Blaine’s mouth dropped open, letting Kurt push his probing tongue into it. The kiss was sloppy and full of passion. Their teeth clacked together noisily as Blaine progressively got louder.

"Kurt, I’m so close," Blaine whined in a high pitched tone. The sound of Blaine’s voice spurred Kurt on as he thrust even faster into Blaine. Blaine moaned wantonly again. "Please touch me Kurt, I’m almost there."

Kurt finally relented and reached in between them to stroke Blaine’s aching cock. He only flicked his wrist a few times before Blaine was coming.

"Oh, god, Kurt… Fuck," Blaine moaned, riding out his orgasm. His cock was dripping with come. The rest was staining his chest and part of his chin.

"I’m so close…" Kurt grunted, pulling out of Blaine who whined at the loss. Kurt quickly stripped the condom off and started jerking off. 

Blaine pushed Kurt up onto his knees and pushed his hand away. Blaine bent down quickly and began to pump his hand over Kurt’s throbbing cock.

"Just like that, Blaine… God, I’m almost there," Kurt whined, running his hand through Blaine’s hair. He started thrusting into Blaine’s hand, when all of a sudden there was no pressure left.

"Why’d you stop?" Kurt asked, when Blaine suddenly took him in his mouth.

"Fuck, Blaine!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt from under his long eyelashes and smirked, before humming lightly around Kurt’s cock. Kurt’s hand tightened in Blaine’s hair, before he released into Blaine’s mouth.

Blaine slowly pulled back, and smiled at Kurt, come dripping slightly out of the corner of his mouth.

Kurt smiled back, using his thumb to wipe off Blaine’s face, before drawing him close for a kiss that was extremely chaste compared to what they had just done.

"Can we cuddle?" Blaine asked, looking quite adorable.

"Of course we can, B," Kurt said, pulling Blaine down onto the bed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, just my friend and I practicing our smut writing...


End file.
